Il futuro dei giorni passati
by Megnove
Summary: Scrissi questa storia dopo aver letto la "Saga degli Emigranti", nel tentativo di "unire" la storia dei Cyborg con un altro capolavoro del Sensei. Fui poi smentita riguardo alla fine del personaggio (che io non chiamo Kain) dall'ultimo volume. Dovrei veramente riscriverla da capo, e forse un giorno lo farò... Intanto, è stata il mio primo abbozzo di una "sintesi" poi proseguita.


**Il Futuro dei Giorni Passati**

Sono nato diverso. Il che non vuol dir niente, in un'epoca in cui tutti sono diversi l'uno dall'altro. L'anormalità, tra noi, è nascere normali. Ironicamente, questo è un vantaggio di vivere in un mondo rovinato dalle radiazioni… i pregiudizi, razziali o altro, non hanno più alcun senso.  
>Metà del volto normale, l'altra metà sfigurata da una mutazione genetica. La tengo nascosta come tutti noi teniamo nascoste le nostre deformità, vergognandocene. Vedo solo dall'occhio sinistro, ma la mia è la vista di un rettile. In bianco e nero. A quelli del tempo che abbiamo scelto di invadere può sembrare erroneamente che io porti una strana lente. Invece sono fatto proprio così. Il mio vero sguardo è questo, fisso e quasi crudele. Anche nel compito che mi sono assunto, più spesso che no devo essere… o mostrarmi… più spietato di quanto in realtà non sono. Nessuna sorpresa in questo. Nel nostro mondo nessuno ha tempo per i sentimenti. Solidarietà. Compassione. Comprensione. Sono tutti lussi che non puoi permetterti quando devi pensare solamente a sopravvivere. È la triste eredità che ci hanno lasciato i nostri padri quando non si sono chiesti cosa ci sarebbe rimasto… dopo che loro avessero distrutto il mondo.<br>Naturalmente, padri è una parola di comodo. Io non ho conosciuto padre né madre. Li ho persi quand'ero troppo piccolo per ricordare, a causa delle radiazioni e di mostri mutati. Come così tanti di noi. La famiglia è un altro lusso che non possiamo permetterci. Qualcosa di appartenente a un'epoca più felice.  
>Un'altra cosa che avremmo voluto ritrovare.<br>Ero uno scienziato. Tra le menti più brillanti della mia generazione. Non che ci voglia molto, quando gli esseri umani rimasti sulla Terra sono così scarsi che pochi grandi rifugi bastano a contenerli. Sono stato tra coloro che hanno lavorato febbrilmente a un modo per salvarci tutti. Ormai la Terra era diventata un luogo inospitale per noi. E ogni giorno gli ultimi campi si facevano un po' meno fertili, il cibo diminuiva, si originavano nuove selvagge mutazioni. Molto presto sarebbe stata la fine per ogni forma di vita. Non c'era scelta. Dovevamo andar via.  
>L'invenzione della macchina fu la nostra prima speranza. Sapevamo che tornando indietro nel tempo, a quando tutto era iniziato, avremmo rischiato di cambiare la storia e quindi cancellare noi stessi. Ma non potevamo aspettare che fosse perfezionata abbastanza da permettere salti più lunghi. Dovevamo agire. Mi offrii volontario per guidare la spedizione. Ero uno di quelli con il corpo ancora abbastanza robusto, e trovavo giusto prendermi le mie responsabilità. Inoltre… ero sempre stato più un uomo d'azione che uno studioso. Mi dicevano che nella mia famiglia erano un po' tutti così. Il piano avrebbe richiesto di uccidere delle persone… e la cosa non mi era indifferente quanto si potrebbe credere. Avrei dovuto essere duro con i miei sottoposti e prendere decisioni difficili per il bene comune. Se possibile, avrei voluto comportarmi diversamente. Ma in fin dei conti, mi dicevo, i <em>past men<em> avrebbero solo raccolto quanto avevano seminato. Non era forse per colpa loro che noi ci trovavamo in quella situazione?  
>Ironia della sorte, se avessimo avuto successo… una volta insediatici nelle posizioni di comando del vecchio mondo, per non cambiare il passato saremmo stati costretti a scatenare comunque il conflitto che ci aveva portati a tanto. Saremmo diventati i distruttori di noi stessi. Forse è quel che si dice scontare i propri peccati, o i peccati dei padri. Ma c'era altra scelta? In ogni modo, andando nel passato di persona avrei potuto continuare gli esperimenti sul posto, per perfezionare la macchina e trovare magari un'altra via.<br>Sapevo che sarebbe stata dura. Molti dei miei uomini erano stati incalliti molto più di me dalla vita che conducevamo. E non era che io potessi biasimarli. Consideravano qualsiasi sentimento merce inutile di fronte alla lotta per la sopravvivenza. E non avevano scrupoli a uccidere. Io ne avevo, per quanto non dovessi mostrarli e continuassi a ripetermi che era necessario. Ma sapevo che c'era chi considerava la mia guida troppo compassionevole. Tra le difficoltà da gestire per me ci sarebbe stato il dissenso. Niente, tuttavia, che non mi sentissi pronto ad affrontare.  
>Quello che le mie –le nostre– previsioni non avevano tenuto in conto era che avremmo incontrato <em>loro<em>.  
>Non avevamo nessuna registrazione di guerrieri del genere nel passato. Ora mi chiedo, forse perché la nostra conoscenza della storia era stata ridotta dalla perdita di tante banche dati nel secolo passato a causa delle guerre? Le macchine costruite per vedere attraverso il tempo, che avevamo usato per localizzare il luogo e il momento più adatti alla nostra incursione, potevano essere difettose? Avevano saputo tenersi ben nascosti? O era possibile che <em>il nostro stesso viaggio nel tempo<em> avesse alterato il passato, per quanta segretezza e attenzione avessimo cercato di usare? Certo, secondo una teoria scientifica, anche un mutamento minimo nell'andamento di un mondo può avere conseguenze inimmaginabili. E non era certo un mutamento così minimo quello che volevamo apportare noi, sostituendo tante persone in ruoli chiave con nostri inviati e preparandoci a un esodo di massa. A questo punto, forse qualunque cosa facessimo avrebbe potuto far scomparire il nostro presente? E se era così, non sarebbe stato preferibile cambiare il piano? Dopotutto, come facevamo a sapere che alcuni di quelli che avevamo ucciso non fossero proprio i nostri antenati? Forse avevamo _già_ cambiato la storia in modi che non sospettavamo nemmeno. Forse la guerra che ci aveva generati non era già più così inevitabile. Sapevo che i miei sottoposti non avrebbero condiviso questi miei dubbi, così mi sforzai di tenerli per me. Ma non potevo ignorarli.  
>E c'era dell'altro che non potevo ignorare.<br>Avevo cercato di convincermi che gli uomini del passato fossero tutti uguali, bellicosi, violenti, schiavi delle proprie idee ristrette e del razzismo. Che si meritavano qualunque cosa da parte nostra, perché non si sarebbero comportati in modo diverso nella stessa situazione. Invece ora vedevo quegli stessi formidabili guerrieri di cui non avevo sospettato l'esistenza venire da noi senza alzare le armi, chiedendo di parlare. Per quanto cercassi d'intimidirli parlando della nostra evidente superiorità di forze, qualcosa mi dava la certezza che se avessero voluto, per loro non sarebbe stato poi così difficile neutralizzarci invece. E tuttavia si erano lasciati catturare e volevano un dialogo. Non me l'aspettavo.  
>Quel ragazzo, più giovane di me… parlava con una voce che sarebbe potuta essere la mia. Dava voce ai dubbi che non osavo esprimere. E ci riservava non paura o disgusto, non odio, ma compassione. Ci parlava da pari a pari nonostante le nostre deformità, restava calmo e razionale e ci offriva aiuto nonostante fossimo invasori. Mi somigliava più di quanto volessi ammettere. Per quanto fossi furioso che osasse farmi la predica, nella sua posizione… qualcosa di lui mi attraeva stranamente. Forse anch'io desideravo in cuor mio la pace e il dialogo. Forse avevo sperato di conoscere qualcuno del genere.<br>O forse è vero che tutti noi riconosciamo istintivamente il sangue del nostro sangue, ovunque possiamo incontrarlo.  
>L'istinto mi spinse a fare ricerche sul suo conto… e i nostri strumenti non lasciarono dubbi. Il trisavolo del mio trisavolo. Una specie di padre lontano trecento anni. Io che non avevo mai conosciuto una famiglia, ne trovavo una adesso, così lontano da casa e in quel modo. Ciò spiegava la somiglianza… e tutto il resto.<br>A questo punto, mi trovavo di fronte al paradosso. Se l'avessi ucciso, avrei cancellato me stesso. Per proteggere la mia esistenza, non potevo fare a meno di cercare un'altra soluzione. In apparenza, si trattava ancora di sopravvivere, com'era stato sempre. Ma forse… per me… non c'era più solamente quello. Forse un legame? Forse una specie… di affetto.  
>Visionai la sua storia e le sue battaglie su schermo. Mi appassionai e trepidai per i rischi che aveva corso e i dilemmi che aveva affrontato, sempre con nobiltà d'animo. Quella che io non potevo permettermi. E vidi che era ancora destinato a una battaglia ben più grande di quanto io, lui o chiunque potesse immaginare…<br>Non soltanto il mio destino… né soltanto il destino del mondo presente… sarebbero dipesi da lui. E dai suoi compagni.  
>A questo punto… cosa dovevo fare?<br>Essendomi imbattuto inaspettatamente in un tale «padre», mi venne l'impulso di conoscere anche la «madre». La trovai nei suoi ricordi e nelle visioni del suo futuro. Vidi come era stata unita a lui dal destino e dalla sua volontà. E desiderai incontrarla di persona. Organizzai lo scambio di prigionieri. Avevano catturato una di noi, ed ero meno indifferente dei miei agenti al suo destino… ma soprattutto, lui doveva sopravvivere. Perché io potessi esistere, e non solo. E così avrei potuto parlare in privato con entrambi. Non sapevo ancora per dire cosa. Non sarebbe stato giusto cercare di avvertirli di ciò che li aspettava in futuro. E non potevo mettere in pericolo il piano e con esso le vite dei miei simili. Forse volevo solo vederli insieme… magari presentarmi, dir loro il mio nome… uno sciocco sentimentalismo, lo ammetto.  
>Che quasi mi costò la vita e la mia missione.<br>Non potevo spiegare agli altri il perché della mia decisione. Sapevo di non potermi fidare del tutto di loro. C'era chi tramava contro di me, e avrebbe potuto sfruttare un simile punto debole. Dovevo mostrare un pugno di ferro. E tuttavia, fui ancora troppo fiducioso. Diedi per scontato che non avrebbero tentato nulla mentre ero via. Mi sbagliavo.  
>Quando ci attaccarono… prima che io avessi potuto parlare come volevo… decisi a liberarsi in un colpo solo di testimoni scomodi e di un comandante troppo molle… per me sparare per difendermi, difendere loro due, era la decisione più razionale, anche per proteggere il motivo per cui ero venuto nel passato. Se avessero ucciso me, sarei solo morto… se avessero ucciso uno di loro, non sarei mai esistito. Ma non fu per questo che lo feci. Ancora una volta, fu puro istinto. Li avevo visti preoccuparsi l'uno per l'altra prima che per se stessi, chiamarsi per nome sopra il frastuono degli spari. Diedi retta al mio cuore, anche se era stato proprio questo a mettermi nei guai. Fu pura coincidenza che la reazione sentimentale per una volta coincidesse con la logica… o magari non lo fu.<br>Senza il loro aiuto, ironicamente, non sarei riuscito a riprendere il comando della base. Per fortuna la maggior parte degli uomini all'interno mi erano ancora fedeli. Non era ancora tutto perduto, forse avrei potuto salvare la missione. Ma a che prezzo? Non potevo far loro del male, ma non potevo neanche permettermi di pensare solo a me stesso e lasciarli andare. Il mio popolo doveva essere salvato. Anche a costo della mia incolumità e della mia preziosa integrità. Ma, di nuovo per fortuna, non dovetti scegliere.  
>Fu un enorme sollievo quando mi dissero che l'esperimento era riuscito. Non solo per me o per la gente del futuro. Ma anche perché così ero liberato dal peso delle mie contraddizioni. Potevamo tornare più indietro nel passato… alla preistoria, in un mondo disabitato… salvarci senza dover fare ulteriormente del male a nessuno. E io non avrei più dovuto agire da comandante tutto d'un pezzo, e dare ordini che non approvavo io stesso. Non cercai di nasconderlo: ero contento. Un'altra incredibile coincidenza, che quanto avevo sperato per tanto tempo accadesse proprio in quel momento. O forse anche questa non era una coincidenza. Chissà.<br>I miei progenitori… vidi che anche loro sorridevano per me e per i miei, oltre che per se stessi e il popolo del loro tempo. Mi sentii veramente legato a loro da questo. Il filo invisibile dei sentimenti, degli stessi sentimenti che passano attraverso le generazioni e ci uniscono da un tempo all'altro. Avrei voluto parlargli a lungo… ma per evitare d'interferire ulteriormente con la storia e di recarci altri danni a vicenda, e per salvare più vite possibile, non potevamo permetterci di aspettare un minuto di più. Partimmo immediatamente. Riuscii soltanto a comunicare loro fuggevolmente chi ero, prima che sparissimo gli uni alla vista degli altri. Li vidi arrossire e mi concessi un sorriso. Chissà come avranno preso la notizia? Come ne avranno parlato tra di loro dopo?  
>Probabilmente non li vedrò mai più, ed è meglio così. Ma qui dove sono ora, <em>quando sono ora<em>, con tantissimo da fare e da costruire per garantire una vita sicura a tutti gli esuli del futuro, il loro ricordo è un incoraggiamento costante. Anche se non sono stati direttamente loro a darmi la vita, io che non ho avuto genitori vorrei pensare a quei due come a dei veri padre e madre… e a un esempio da seguire. Mi auguro che escano vincitori dai duri scontri che li attendono. Vorrei dire che ne sono certo, ma ho provato sulla mia pelle che la storia non è inviolabile. Tutto, in qualsiasi momento, può davvero cambiare per un minimo scarto. E probabilmente è giusto.  
>Ma ho fede in loro. Devo averla… dato che io sono qui.<br>D'altra parte… e mi sfugge una risata se ci penso… adesso si può dire che anche _loro_ non esisteranno senza di _me_. Sono diventato un antenato dei miei antenati. Un paradosso apparentemente impossibile secondo tutti gli scienziati, ma reale. Il loro sangue… scorrerà in tutta l'umanità futura.  
>Ma forse dopotutto non c'è alcun paradosso in tutta questa storia. Proprio come forse il nostro viaggio a ritroso nel ventesimo secolo potrebbe aver evitato o almeno rimandato la stessa terza guerra mondiale che l'ha reso necessario… così la nostra presenza in quest'epoca primitiva potrebbe aver creato una storia completamente diversa, una linea temporale nuova e parallela. Il futuro sarà imprevedibile adesso. Oppure potrebbe essere questo il futuro, anziché il passato. Il tempo fa strani scherzi, e abbiamo avuto valori e letture strane dagli strumenti da quando siamo qui. I nostri esploratori hanno avvistato diverse creature bizzarre di cui non avevamo nozione… uomini primitivi con caratteristiche diverse da quelle note… e perfino dei dinosauri, che in quest'epoca dovrebbero essere da un pezzo estinti. Forse abbiamo sbagliato rotta e ci siamo spinti addirittura in un altro universo?<br>In ogni modo, qui siamo e qui resteremo, e prospereremo. Per quanto possa apparire inospitale questa terra, non lo è neanche lontanamente come quella che ci siamo lasciati alle spalle. E la nostra tecnologia ci garantirà un rifugio dove poter essere al sicuro per gli anni a venire. I primi bambini venuti al mondo qui hanno meno mutazioni fisiche rispetto ai loro genitori: come speravamo, in un ambiente incontaminato dalle radiazioni ci sono più possibilità di riuscire a riportare alla normalità il genoma. Tuttavia, le mutazioni mentali positive continuano: molti di loro dimostrano grande intelligenza, percezioni straordinarie e altre capacità che non esiterei a definire paranormali. La cosa non mi dispiace, anche se non so spiegarcene esattamente il motivo. Per loro così sarà più facile sopravvivere in questo mondo.  
>Ho chiamato il nostro rifugio col nome di una leggendaria civiltà perduta della vecchia storia… che ora per noi è storia a venire. Atlantide. Sarà la nostra roccaforte a protezione dalle belve e dai fenomeni naturali di qui. E garantirà anche che restiamo il più possibile isolati dai cavernicoli, per non interferire col loro stile di vita. Ho emanato una legge che riduce al minimo le nostre interazioni con l'esterno, se non per motivi di esplorazione e studio. Ma so bene che è solo un palliativo. La curiosità umana, da entrambe le parti, non si può contenere. Avremo rapporti ed influenze su di loro, come loro su di noi. Presto o tardi finiremo per mescolarci. Lasceremo il segno nella storia futura del nostro pianeta. E un giorno, forse, gli stessi grazie ai quali abbiamo ottenuto questa nuova esistenza si interrogheranno su di noi e indagheranno meravigliandosi sui resti sparsi della nostra civiltà.<br>Mi piacerebbe che lo facessero. Sarebbe come riuscire a mandar loro un messaggio. Mi rincresce, nella fretta di partire… di non essere riuscito a dir loro il mio nome.  
>Forse l'avrebbero trovato familiare.<br>Il mio nome è…


End file.
